Untitled Chase project
by Lee Mayfair
Summary: a bit of good Chase togethter with Covenant company and some new people in the story. Some romance, addiction, friend-or-foe troubles and i suppose eventuall happy end. For those who'd love more Chase in the Covenant. Enjoy! Chase/oc
1. Chapter 1

One shot

Chase/OC

He woke up with a start. Something was wrong. Something wasn't in the right place. He looked around the room – dim light, simple furniture, his clothes scattered around the room. That's it. It was just HIS clothes, which meant that she left. He sat on the bed. It was a mess, but that's ok considering what had happened there last night. Damn, that girl is probably the best he ever had. She never requires anything, never asks questions about his life, and never stays over the night. She saves him a lot of time and trouble explaining her why he wants her out of his apartment in the morning.

Chase massaged his temples. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Brightness of the light bulb had blinded him for a minute or two. The man he saw in the mirror looked tired and lost. And quite aged. He was only 19 but already looked about 25. It was practically fine. Girls liked older men. She liked him because he looked older, and felt older and acted like a grown up serious man. She was rather serious girl for her 19 too. He washed his face with coldest water and shaved. He had to look fresh young and friendly today. Today he was moving back to Spencer Academy dormitory.

It took them all quite a while to get used to idea of him being part of their lives again. They were so not happy about letting him in again. Especially Pogue – he was ready to tear Chase apart when he showed up half a year after the whole story. Caleb was as sensible as always. Kate was now more aware of what had happened between the Sons and Chase. He felt slightly bad about losing her trust and kind of friendship they had. Reid, Sarah and Tyler tried to avoid him as best as they could. He didn't actually care. He wasn't supposed to hang out with them all the time. All he had to do was stay close so they could be sure he won't try something wicked again. There was another reason that actually worried him. The Book of Damnation held many secrets. One of those secrets was prophetic. Caleb told him all in details only because they needed all five descendants to protect the Covenant. So this wrecked unstable peace between them was born. Chase was going back to the academy.

He packed his stuff and looked around the room to check if he'd forgotten anything. He never opened the curtains before; he knew the room lit with grey dim light. Once again something was wrong. Chase blinked and finally spotted a light grey silk scarf on the chair. It was the same colour as walls and bed sheets; that's why he didn't notice it before. She must've left it there. He took it and breathed in the slight hint of her perfume. He didn't intend to meet her ever again. Now he'll have to find her and give it back. Or probably he could take it. Or he could just throw it away – the litter bin was near the door. So many possibilities.

Chase put scarf in his jacket's pocket, took his bag and locked the door. An hour later he was at the steps of Spencer Academy. No emotions. Last year he entered the building with the anticipation of oncoming triumph. Now he had no emotions. Power addiction and near death experience changed something within him. But not completely. He still felt like Chase Collins – an ambitious and intelligent young man. But he was tired and expressionless. The only things that made him feel more alive were Using and her. He tried to give up the first and break up with the second.

'I thought you'll never show up,' Caleb looked at the fifth Covenant member from the doorframe.

'Running away is not my style, Danvers.' Chase smiled at him and spotted his nervous expression. This was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"That's what is written in the Book," Tyler shut his laptop and faced Reid. The blond was lying on the bed and toying with his i-pod, barely paying attention to what his friend was saying. Tyler rolled his eyes. Somebody knocked the door and Pogue burst into room laughing. Caleb followed him with a smile on his face.

"So, what's up?" guys sat on Tyler's bed. "Reid said you've found something important."

"Ty here is probably the only one who actually read the Book. He said there's some stuff about the Covenant gaining full power." Said Reid.

"So what's the problem with that?" Caleb looked pretty concerned. He always took care of Covenant's security. Always the leader.

"As I've already told Reid, there's a chronicles of ascended warlocks of our families," Tyler sighed and began telling the same story all over again. "Every generation of them faced one and the same problem. After the youngest of the family ascended and the covenant was full someone tried to kill them. At first they thought it was a coincidence but then they realized that people attacking them always were warlocks."

Pogue and Caleb exchanged glances.

"Somehow, James Garwin, who made this record in the Book, learned that with the help of some ritual one warlock can take all power of another. Usually in process powerless warlock or witch is killed. Luckily there were five of the Covenant in every generation, that gave them chance to stand many enemies."

"Baby Boy here called his father and guess what the old man said?" Reid sat on his bed. "Mr. Simms said that when our fathers were nineteen or twenty, couple of guys came to the town and there was some fight, as a result somebody died, but not of the Covenant families."

"So, it proves that there's possibility of that happening again?" Caleb got up and started pacing around.

Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

"I've no idea. But the Book says so. My father confirmed that things like this really happened in the past."

"But we've already went through this. With Chase. He came to take our powers," said Pogue.

So the Covenant of Ipswich decided that danger is gone. Oh, that was not a good idea.

Several days later, on a parking lot near Nicky's five strangers surrounded Tyler, Caleb, Pogue and Reid. The fight was short but fierce. The only thing that saved the Covenant was that attackers realized there were five of them and only four warlocks. If they take Covenant's powers right now, someone won't get it. One of attackers started a fight within their own group. That gave Caleb and the rest of the covenant a chance to fight back.  
After that Caleb decided to protect the Covenant. It required more power. And the only chance to get more power to already ascended covenant was to make it complete. To find the fifth member of the group. So, they decided to get Chase Collins back.

AN: well the chapters are short but I hope to make them longer in nearest future. Chapter 2 is a kind of a flashback to why Chase is in Spencer again. Hope it doesn't sound too lame. ;)

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I still think it's a bad idea to let him back," Reid frowned as Chase grabbed his bags and headed towards his old dorm room.

"I've already told you, that I talked to him. He … well… I can say that he regrets what he did. In his own way. It was addiction that…"

"How can we know he's not addicted now?" Reid interrupted Caleb.

"We'll watch him. We'll make sure he's not a threat for us. Besides, he's a part of Covenant now."

"Tell it to Pogue," Reid smirked remembering how his friend freaked out when Caleb told them that he'd found Chase. Chase was alive, badly wounded but still alive. He spent some time at the hospital, where Caleb visited him and made a deal. They forget about all that accident and he joins the Covenant to fight off any possible enemy. Chase wasn't happy with this deal but agreed anyway. Something changed within him. Now he fully realized the power of his addiction.

"Pogue will overcome it," Caleb sighed heavily. Pogue was the closest of his friends, almost a brother. They had a quarrel because of Caleb bringing Chase back. Now Pogue calmed down a bit, just a little bit.

Chase went to his room and slowly began unpacking. He felt the Sons watching him. He sensed their looks with his back. And he let them do it. There were only Reid and Caleb.

"Chase, we decided it would be better if one of us will stay with you," Caleb sat on free bed. Reid was leaning into door frame. "So, I'll move in tomorrow."

"Well, well, there's going to be the Five-Sons-of-Ipswich-party every day!" Reid faked amazement.

"You don't trust me still," Chase looked at Caleb. "That's what I would do as well, if I were you."

Caleb nodded. He had no idea why trusted Chase. That man tried to hurt him and his closest people. It seemed irrational to let him into their lives again. It was simply dangerous. But he did it anyway. He did it not only to protect the Covenant. There was one thing that he didn't tell his best friends or his lover Sarah. It was a favor. He made a favor to an old friend of their family. And she persuaded him that it'll be ok. Chase won't be a problem anymore. All that was left – persuade others. And that was not an easy task.

* * *

After Caleb and Reid left, Chase sat on his bad. He closed his eyes. It was time to sort things out. He began soundlessly.

_I'm Chase. I'm here. I'm still here. I can control it. I control myself. I control my desires. I can control IT. I'm Chase. I'm still here. I live and I can…. _

He lost track of time with monotonous words filling his mind. But he still stayed alert. He heard students going past his door. He heard sounds of the street. He felt light wind filled with slight aroma of sea ruffling his hair. Wait.. _Sea?.._

Chase opened his eyes and breathed in the air. There was not even a hint of breeze. The window was shut so there was no possibility of any kind of fresh air to get into the room. That was more than weird.

He didn't do it, did he? He didn't Use? This self made rehabilitation usually helped him to concentrate and avoid uncontrollable Using. He was going to take his life in his hands. Unfortunately there was no Users Anonymous Society in Ipswich, so Chase had to deal with it himself. He actually did quite a good job. He didn't Use for three days. That was his personal record. Usually he slipped, earlier or later. He missed the moment when his Power took control over him and then something happened. Something like exploding light bulbs or breaking shop windows.

One day something good happened as a result of his outbursts. That day he met her. She was waiting for something, just staying near a book store. He was passing by deep in his thoughts of a deal he made with Caleb. He couldn't understand why Caleb would take him in now. It frustrated Chase. He lost it and book store window burst into millions of sharp pieces. She turned around when heard the sound of shattering glass. Luckily she stood far enough to be safe from fragments of broken glass. Chase wasn't this lucky. He was all covered in small cuts and bruises. She insisted on going to the hospital with him. Later he asked her for a coffee and she looked at him attentively, closely, as if trying to see in him something very important for her. Then she shook her head and agreed. It was about three months ago. Since that day he saw her only three times.

Chase took his jacket and got a grey scarf from the pocket. He put it on a bedside table with the strong idea to forget _her_ as soon as possible.

* * *

Next day the classes begun and it all seemed pretty peaceful. Sarah and Caleb were in love, Pogue and Kate were arguing because of some new transfer girl, Reid checked out girls and Tyler was left to look after Chase. Life took its normal course.

"So what are we going to do on Friday night?" asked Reid, eyeing a pretty blond girl.

"Dunno, probably going to Nicky's, as usual," Kate looked around, searching for Pogue. He still avoided the company that included Chase.

"So, is everything ok between you and Caleb? I mean now you share the room and all…" Tyler asked Chase but was interrupted by Pogue. He rushed to their table.

"Pogue, honey, what's happened?" Kate asked worriedly. "You look as if you…"

"Please, don't say 'you'd seen a ghost!', because that would sound so cliché," begged Reid.

"Damn, you wouldn't believe me…" Pogue inhaled and exhaled sharply. "I just saw Goody Pope!"

"As in Chase's ancestor Goody Pope?"

**AN**: so here's chapter 3, i hope you enjoyed it. some honest feedback would be always appreciated.

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Erm… Pogue, baby, what are you talking about?" Kate looked around nervously.

"It was a ghost. She said her name was Goody Pope and she looked rather… old fashioned."

Chase seemed skeptical about it. He watched Pogue attentively.

"So what?"

"So what? What do you mean?" Pogue was momentarily getting angry. "The ghost appearing in the hallway is not so great!"

"Did she say something or what?" Chase raised his eyebrow.

"Collins, you're so…"

"Pogue, stop it! Just tell what the hell happened."

Pogue was irritated and even angry with Chase. He hated the fifth Son from the day one. Well, honestly, there was reason for that.

"Pogue, baby…" Kate called him.

"She just said we should be careful and… and 'to take care of her boy'."

Last words made Chase look up and meet Pogue's eyes. The air between them seemed to freeze.

"Erm, guys," Tyler interfered their speechless battle.

"Never mind it, Tyler," said Chase. "I'm not going to freak out and start Using uncontrollably." With these words Chase stood up, took his books and left the hall.

"Baby, I know you're angry," Kate started once again but was stopped by Pogue's gloomy look.

"So, what was that all about?" Everybody looked at Reid as he's said it. "I mean, the visiting ghost. Why would she come and why couldn't she be more precise?"

"It all sounds like a warning to me," Tyler looked at his friends. "Something is going to happen soon. And we were asked to look after Chase."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Ipswich, in one of its numerous cafes, Lydia had a very nteresting conversation with her Aunt.

Aunt Esther lived in New York and she always was in touch with her numerous relatives: brothers and sisters, nieces and nephews. Esther knew a lot of her family's history and was always eager to share it with others.

Several months ago Lydia called her and asked to find some information about Ipswich and the local coven of warlocks. Aunt Esther was unpleasantly surprised with that question, because her family has a long history of rather complicated relationship with Ipswich coven. So she asked Lydia to stay away. Of course, her stubborn niece wouldn't give it up. So now, three month later Lydia was on the phone with her aunt, sharing the latest news.

"The coven is complete now, they finally have five warlocks in it. And all of them ascended," Lydia was slowly stirring her cappuccino. It was a sunny day; she had conversation with Aunt who she loved greatly. Life was easy and nice.

"I see, darling, well I'm glad that they are safe now. Five strong boys, ascended warlocks, can take care of themselves."

"What are you implying, aunt?" Lydia frowned.

"I'm just saying that situation stabilized, now you can let it go and come back home…"

"Aunt, we've already discussed it! I'm not back not because I'm engaged in business of the coven. I'm not back because of all that family legacy madness."

"Oh, darling…"

"That's not what we're talking about now. Remember, I told you that local coven was attacked? Well, I suspect that was no the last occasion."

"And what are you going to do about it, Lydia? Go and say 'Hi, I'm a witch from an old bloodline of witches and I'm here to warn you that there are some other witches who want to kill you and steal your powers'? Seriously?"

"Erm, probably I wouldn't do that," Lydia said hesitantly.

"Darling, please, don't forget what I've told you!" Aunt Esther's voice sounded desperate. "Your aunt Emily loved that man from Ipswich coven and she paid a heavy price for this love. Don't risk you life."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," with that words the conversation died away. Still, the thought of what happened many years ago with her relative in Ipswich worried Lydia. She never knew Aunt Emily but heard stories of her short but bright and fabulous life. She was killed in crossfire during one of fights between warlocks. She was in relationship with Liam Garwin then. And she left a daughter – Emma, who might quite easily be his child. Emma lived in Ipswich her whole life. Lydia had an appointment with her in the café. Her cousin had to come fifteen minutes ago. Well, punctuality wasn't in their bloodline.

"Lydia?"

"Oh, hi, you're finally here!" Lydia turned to face her cousin and froze the next second. Behind a tiny dark haired Emma there was pale and covered in blood ghost. That ghost had a unbelievable resemblance with Aunt Esther. Live wasn't nice and easy anymore.

**AN: hey, guys. i hope you enjoyed new chapter. There are a lot of talking so i'll add some action in the next chapter! **

**How do you like Lydia so far? She's actually nice but a little bit arrogant. **

**Reviews and criticism are appreciated. **

**btw, i've found couple of logical mistakes in previous chapters, i will correct them as soon as get some more time.**

**that's it for now.**

**xoxo**


End file.
